Chase Stein
|alias = Dumb Jock |species = Human |gender = Male |DOB = 2000 |age = 17Hulu Press Chase Stein Bio |affiliation = Runaways (formerly) |tv series = Runaways |actor = Gregg Sulkin Connor Falk (young) |status = Alive}} Chase Stein is a former player of the Atlas Academy lacrosse team and the son of Victor and Janet Stein. Upon reuniting with his childhood friends, they discovered that their parents used PRIDE to cover up ceremonial sacrifices of the Church of Gibborim. He teamed up with his friends and formed the Runaways. Having been framed for Destiny's murder, and with no other choice, they are forced to run. Biography Early Life Childhood and Janet.]] Chase Stein was born in 2000 to Victor Stein and Janet Stein. After his birth, Victor was given the child by a nurse, brought to awe and briefly spoke with the nurse before returning to Janet's side. Lost of words, Janet completed Victor's sentence on Chase is everything to them. Victor told Janet that nothing else in the world mattered except Chase, stating he finally understood what everyone meant by that saying.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction Chase Stein played with his friends Amy Minoru, Alex Wilder, Gert Yorkes, Karolina Dean, and Nico Minoru while their parents held secret meetings for the organization PRIDE.Runaways: 1.01: ReunionRunaways: 1.03: Destiny Chase had a troubled childhood, resenting his father for the abuse he gave to his mother and him. Additionally, Chase was ignored by Victor, who was more focused on his work than anything else. One day, Victor promised Chase that he would make it to the city championship to see him play, but failed to do so. Chase won and received the trophy, waiting for his father to take him home. In the car, Victor noted his son's resentment, asking him what was wrong. Chase told him he didn't make it and mocked the idea that his father for being considered a visionary. Victor ordered his son to stop, but Chase cursed at him, leading to his father to punch him. Stunned, Chase cursed at him again when he dared him to say it again, leading him to get punched once more. On the in eighth grade, Chase and Gert were astronomy partners, with Gert making most of the stargazing because Chase spent the entire time playing Candy Crush and flirting with Eiffel.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Reunion Chase Stein does weight training in his room. He is interrupted by his mother, Janet Stein, who tells him that it is time to have breakfast. Chase asks her if his father is at the breakfast table, which she confirms. At breakfast, Chase's father, Victor Stein, reproaches him for only achieving a C in Spanish, acting cold and intimidating towards his son. Stein prepares to leave for school. He argues with his mother about his dad, saying that Victor is rude and aggressive, and that he is getting tired of him - that he cannot wait to go to college next year and get away from him. His mother, Janet gets a call, which Chase is surprised by, unaware that Victor even let her have friends. She rejects the call, not wanting Chase to know that it was from Nico Minoru's father, her secret lover. ]] Chase asks his teacher to reconsider his grade in Spanish by allowing him to retake the midterm exam, but he refuses, telling him he simply has to work harder for next time. Gert Yorkes, who has heard everything, approaches Stein. She offers to help him with studying Spanish, and Stein suggests that they meet at a cafe that evening. Yorkes accepts. Arriving upstairs, Chase Stein finds Brandon and Lucas unbuckling the unconscious Karolina Dean's belt, preparing to sexually assault her. Horrified, especially when his supposed friends ask him to help, Stein apprehends them and gets in a fight. The duo give up, deciding it is not worth it, and leave. Stein puts Dean's belt back on and clicks her bracelet back into place. She wakes, and he takes Dean out of the party and to her car. She tells him about the lights, which he attributes simply to drug-taking, and she does not pursue the conversation further. Dean asks Stein to stay with her in the car, and they set off, deciding not to go to her home, but instead the Wilder Mansion. She drops the pill she was given out of her window, having not, in fact, taken any drugs. Chase and Karolina, coming from the party, Gert Yorkes and Molly Hernandez, coming together, and Nico Minoru, coming from the beach, all show up at the Wilder Mansion. Alex Wilder is very pleased to have his friends finally reunited. The group of friends ask for suggestions on what to do next. Arguing amongst themselves, and not deciding on anything, Stein decides that if they are going to address the last 2 years of separation, he at least wants alcohol, and heads off to Geoffrey Wilder's office, where he remembers liquor used to be kept. The group enters Geoffrey Wilder's living room, where they notice that their parents are gone. Alex Wilder reaches for coasters, but finds them stuck together. He twists the stack, and this triggers a mechanism, opening a secret passageway in the dresser which he was not aware of. The group head down the passageway, wondering where it may lead to. death.]] Arriving at an underground hall, the group are confused as to what is happening, seeing all but Dean's parents in red robes preparing for some sort of ritual. Wilder realizes that their parents cannot hear them, as there is some sort of protective sound barrier. Stein questions what kind of charity meeting would be like this as Leslie Dean enters with a confused Destiny Gonzalez, and Karolina is shocked to find her mother involved as well. Gonzalez asks Leslie who the people she has been brought to are, not recognizing them from the Church of Gibborim, but Leslie avoids the question. Before the group can stop her, she reaches out to take a photo, leaving the flash on. The group run to escape as the light catches the eyes of the PRIDE members, who look up, concerned as to what could have happened. Continuing to flee, Alex Wilder tells his friends to head to the guest room while he runs elsewhere, struck by an idea. Minoru tells him that she trusts him and they go ahead. Meanwhile, Catherine and Geoffrey reach the top of the passageway. In the guest room, Dean, Stein, and Yorkes each discuss potential rational explanations for their parents' behavior, but find flaws in each other's theories. Minoru suggests that they need to accept that their parents are murderers, having killed Gonzalez. Meanwhile, Wilder arrives at the mansion's fuse box. Wilder returns, and explains that he cut the lights so that their parents think there was simply a power-cut, and that that is what caused the flash of light. Wilder's parents approach the teenagers, trying to discern whether they had seen anything that they should not have, but find the group playing Twister and acting as friendly as they always used to. Rescue of Alex Wilder To be added Infiltration into Wizard Headquarters To be added Attack on Victor Stein While showing to Chase his new invention, a time machine, Victor confided in him about the tumour. Becoming suspicious about his wife, Victor hacked into her phone, where he learned of her affair. He decided to get his revenge by publicly announcing the scandal at the PRIDE Gala, humiliating both Robert and Janet as well as Tina Minoru in the process. Finishing his speech, Victor succumbed to the tumour. However, he was resurrected by Jonah, a side affect of the resurrection increasing his Dopamine dramatically, freeing him of his abusive behaviour, only for Dale Yorkes to discover the dopamine increase wears off over time. Several days later, Victor's dopamine levels returned to normal, with him resuming his abusive behaviour. Coming home and finding Chase working on the Fistigons in his laboratory, Victor coldly reminded him that he was not allowed to be in his lab. Chase attempted to remind Victor that they had build the Fistigons together and therefore he was allowed to use the lab. Victor then scolded Chase, telling him that he had payed for the resources and put his time into the project and therefore the Fistigons were his. Chase became emotional and tried to leave the room, but Victor attacked Chase, only for Chase to punch his father, who promptly put of the Fistigons and shot his son. As Chase pleaded for mercy, Janet arrived and seeing what was happening, took out Robert's gun and shot her husband, who fell to the ground. Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site To be added Rescue of Karolina Dean To be added Running Away To be added Personality Chase Stein is a popular student at Atlas Academy and a valued player on the school's lacrosse-team. This causes many to assume he's one of the "jocks" and therefore of low intelligence. Much to the contrary however, Chase has exceptional talent with engineering in a similar fashion to his successful father, Victor Stein. Abilities *'Expert Engineer': Despite lacking formal training as a full-fledged engineer, Stein's interest and natural potential toward engineering allowed him to design a piece of advanced technology that he called Fistigons. However, in order to transform his prototype into a full-working version, he needed his father's help to transform his ideas into practical functions for the engine. *'Combatant': Stein began training in boxing techniques after receiving abuse from his father. He was able to defend the unconscious Karolina Dean from sexual assault at a house party''Runaways: 1.01: Reunion, and was confident in his ability to defeat his fatherRunaways: 1.02: Rewind. His upper body strength from playing lacrosse attributes to his fighting ability, as he left one of Dean's attackers with a broken rib. Equipment ]] *'Fistigons: These gauntlets are able to fire concussive orange energy beams capable of sending people flying through the air and are stated to have the potential to shoot a drone out of the sky.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom *X-Ray Specs: These specs can be used to see through walls, doors, and even through peoples’ skins. Relationships Family *Victor Stein - Father and Attempted Killer *Janet Stein - Mother Allies *Runaways - Teammates and Friends **Alex Wilder **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean - Former Love Interest **Gert Yorkes - Love Interest **Molly Hernandez *Amy Minoru † *Old Lace *Atlas Academy **Walter - Spanish Teacher **Alphona - Former Coach **Tezuka **Eiffel - Former Love Interest *Vaughn Kaye Enemies *PRIDE **Catherine Wilder **Geoffrey Wilder **Leslie Dean **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru **Dale Yorkes **Stacey Yorkes *Crips **Darius Davis *Jonah *Church of Gibborim **Carl **Aura **Frances *Brandon - Former Friend and Lacrosse Teammate turned Enemy *Lucas - Former Friend and Lacrosse Teammate turned Enemy Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Chase Stein was also known as '''Talkback. He had a telepathic link to Old Lace when Gert Yorkes transfered the link to him. He also had energy-conjuring gauntlets, boots, and telescopic x-ray goggles. Behind the Scenes *Rj Wolfe, Owen Szabo and Michael H. Barnett were stunt doubles for Gregg Sulkin in the role of Chase Stein. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Atlas Academy Students Category:Runaways Members Category:Students Category:Heroes